he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Stand
is the 27th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on October 18, 2003. Prince Adam and Cringer are all that stands between Skeletor and Castle Grayskull, reunited with his power sword, he becomes He-Man and faces immeasurable odds. Meanwhile, the Masters are freed from their cell by MossMan, can they reach Grayskull in time to aid He-Man and save Eternia? Summary The evil warriors appear in the Masters vehicles reunited with Skeletor and his Council of Evil. He tells them that he did all the Masters' capturing for them and mentioned that he returned the amulet to Count Marzo, freed Evilseed, and gathered the others. Meanwhile, the Masters notice a grass appear in their cell. Prince Adam grabs Skeletor's havoc staff, but Skeletor heats it up with his mind causing Adam to drop it. Skeletor blasts Adam off the cliff and injures Cringer at the same time. Meanwhile, the Sorceress is still falling until she comes to after being rescued by Zodak who builds a forcefield around Castle Grayskull. Orko wakes Adam up with a rain shower and gives him his power sword. Adam changes into He-Man and appears on the cliff to fight Skeletor. He overtakes Azdar and his two giant companions and some of the Warriors and breaks the vehicles that Evilseed, Webstor, and the evil warriors were in. Count Marzo tells Evil-Lyn that he heard about her talents before using their magic to blast He-Man into the forcefield with the help of Skeletor. Just then, Moss Man zaps them and appears with the freed Masters and they fight the bad guys. He-Man breaks the Ramstone and Stratos snatches Count Marzo's amulet. Azdar and his companions flee and the others retreat. Zodak and the Sorceress use the magic of the Elders to revert Count Marzo back to the old form that the Elders imprisoned him in and he runs away. Webstor says to Skeletor that he'll stay with him and they retreat on a griffen. After the battle, Man-At-Arms fills King Randor what happened while he and Queen Marlena were away that the Masters were captured but were freed by Moss Man who was contacted by Zodak. He also tells the king that he will resign due to the incident that happened, but Randor wouldn't allow it and Man-At-Arms agrees to start their own council. Meanwhile at Snake Mountain, Skeletor is angry about the lost, but he has another plan for taking over Castle Grayskull. At the Eternian prison, Stratos confirms with the others that Kobra Khan freed the evil warriors which led to the conclusion that Kobra Khan and General Rattlor are planning another attempt to free King Hiss and the Snake Men. Back at Snake Mountain, Evil-Lyn and Kobra Khan are talking in the mouth of Snake Mountain. He tells and shows her that Skeletor was lying to them and Evil-Lyn agrees to secretly help Kobra Khan free King Hiss and the Snake Men. Moral (Orko is using his magic to levitate a couch into a palace window) Orko:"Oh, it won't fit!" Queen Marlena: "We'll just have to find another way, Orko. Things don't always go smoothly or work out the way we planned. But we can often find creative ways to solve problems, if we use our heads." Orko: "Great idea! Hey Rammy?" (the Queen looks surprised as we hear Ram-Man crashing through the palace wall, then see him waving from a gaping hole in the wall, through which Orko levitates the couch) "Oh... until next time." Heroic Warriors *Buzz-Off (non speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Man-E-Faces *Mekaneck *MossMan (non speaking role) *Orko *Ram-Man *Roboto *Stratos *Syclone *Teela Allies *King Randor *Queen Marlena *Sorceress *Zodak (non speaking role) Evil Warriors *Beastman *Clawful *Evil Lyn *Merman *Skeletor *Stinkor (non speaking role) *Trapjaw *Triklops *Two Badd (non speaking role) *Whiplash Villains *Azdar *Belzar (non speaking role) *Chazdar (non speaking role) *Count Marzo *Evilseed *King Hiss (mentioned) *Kobra Khan *Webstor Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Bashin' Beetle (destroyed) *Battle Hawk *Battle Tank *Sky-Sled *Terrordactyl *Wind Raider Technology *Doomseeker Creatures *Griffins Artifacts *Basophil Amulet *Ramstone (destroyed) Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Kathleen Barr as Evil Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Don Brown as Evil Seed * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Brian Dobson as Skeletor and Webstor * Paul Dobson as Trapjaw and Triklops * Michael Donovan as Randor and Marzo * Gabe Khouth as Mekaneck and Orko * Scott McNeil as Beastman, Clawful, Merman, Stratos, and Kobra Khan * Richard Newman as Giant #1 (Azdar) * Nicole Oliver as Sorceress and Marlena * John Payne as Syclone Trivia *When He-Man is hitting Marzo's amulet as if it were a baseball, there is a cutaway shot to the Sorceress and Zodak inside Grayskull. Zodak's helmet is missing its 'wings' on top. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes